Tanggung Jawab
by ambudaff
Summary: Birthday Fic untuk z-hard. TemaShika. Kalau ada yang pengen tahu apa yang dilakukan Shika di akhir cerita, tanya saja sama rusanya ya?


**TANGGUNG JAWAB**

_Spesial untuk __**z-hard**__, 'Kata'-nya sudah menginspirasi :p_

_Happy Birthday, ya __**z-hard**__!_

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa, Temari."

Aku tercengang. Apanya yang tidak bisa? Setengah bingung aku tak bersuara, mendengarkan ucapannya lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi. Aku ingin, tapi keadaan memaksa. Aku ... punya janji yang harus kupenuhi."

Masih bingung.

"Shika, ... apanya yang tidak bisa?"

Ia menghela napas. Kupikir-pikir dia memang menarik juga, kalau sedang berbicara serius begini, tidak sedang mengantuk atau menikmati awan-awan. Er ... menarik? Tidak, tidak, sama sekali tidak menarik! Huuuh! Kenapa juga sih aku berpikiran seperti itu?

"Aku ... tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan denganmu. Karena ... aku harus memenuhi janjiku."

Memerah mukaku. Hubungan denganku? Jadi ... dia benar tertarik padaku, seperti dikatakan Sakura-_san_, atau Naruto-_kun_?

"Hu-hubu-hubungan apa?" tanyaku tergagap.

Biasanya kalau sudah tergagap begini, Shika suka mengejekku, tapi kali ini dia sama saja salah tingkah sepertiku.

"Hubungan ... kita. Aku di Konoha, dan kau di Suna. Kukira .. tidak akan berjalan lancar."

Entah kenapa aku tidak menyangkal bahwa aku ingin punya hubungan dengannya, dengan mengatakan kalimat ini aku seolah meng-iyakan, "Mengapa kau harus memenuhi janjimu? Apakah ... waktu pemenuhan janji itu lama?"

Cih! Aku ingin menyapu diriku ini jauh ke Suna dengan kipasku! Kenapa aku mengucapkan kalimat itu? Seolah aku memang menginginkan.

"Aku ... sudah berjanji pada Kurenai-_sensei_. Kalau anaknya lahir ... akulah guru yang akan melindungi anak itu. Seperti waktu Asuma-_sensei_ melindungiku dulu. Ini ... janji seumur hidup, Temari."

Aku tak berkata-kata lagi. Lama, sebelum aku bangkit.

"Kalau begitu ... mungkin ini yang terakhir kita bertemu. Aku kembali ke Suna besok pagi-pagi sekali," sahutku pelan. Jadwalku memang sudah selesai hari ini. Aku saja yang menambah-nambah hari tinggalku. "Mungkin ... lain kali ada ujian Chuunin, bukan aku yang akan mengurusi. Mungkin Kankurou, mungkin yang lain. Selamat tinggal," aku mengucapkannya dengan tercekat. Berdiri tergesa, dan berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

Er, tidak. Sewaktu kurasa sudah dalam jarak aman, aku menoleh. Dan kulihat wajahnya ... tertekan.

Tapi, untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Dia juga tidak ingin memikirkan diriku. Dia lebih mengutamakan memenuhi janjinya, _that's it_.

Walau demikian, aku merasa ada yang mengalir di pipiku. Hhrrh! Kenapa sih aku ini? Aku ini _kunoichi_, tidak boleh memikirkan kata hati! Apalagi hanya memikirkan seorang _shinobi_. _Shinobi_ Konoha pula! Memangnya di Suna sudah tak ada lagi yang menarik hatimu! Cih!

Sambil mengusap pipiku yang basah, aku berjalan tergesa. Kalau saja hari sudah berganti pagi, tentu saja aku akan segera kembali ke Suna. Tapi hari sudah sore, dan kalau aku memaksa pergi tentu aku kemalaman di jalan sebelum menemukan penginapan. Yah, sebenarnya untuk _kunoichi_ bisa saja aku tidur di hutan, tapi ini kan bukan soal darurat. Belum lagi nanti apa kata Godaime Hokage kalau aku minta diri sesore ini?

Tak memperhatikan jalan, aku tergesa menuju penginapan, tatkala aku nyaris menabrak seseorang.

"Kurenai-_sama_? Kena—ada apa? Ada yang sakit?" aku terkejut begitu mendapati yang tak sengaja kutabrak adalah Kurenai-_sama_, dengan wajah seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. "Maaf, saya tak melihat, jadi tertab—"

"Aku ... mau ke rumah sakit. Kaya'nya ... sudah terasa ..." bisiknya lirih. Tangannya memegang perutnya. Wajahnya menahan rasa sakit, pucat. Keringat menetes.

"Aku antar," sahutku tak berpikir panjang.

Rumah sakit Konoha tidak begitu jauh dari sini, tapi membawa orang yang sudah mau melahirkan pasti butuh perjuangan. Ya sudah, aku memegang Kurenai-_sama_ erat-erat, dan .. puff! Sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit.

"Tenang ya, Kurenai-_sama_. Kita sudah sampai," sahutku sambil membimbingnya ke depan meja resepsionis. _Medic-nin_ di sana segera saja mengenali dan mengambilkan kursi roda.

"Sudah terasa ya, Kurenai-_sama_? Silakan duduk di kursi roda, kita langsung saja ke kamar bersalin," sahutnya. "Dan dia ...?" matanya mengamatiku.

"Dia Temari-_san_, _kunoichi_ dari Suna. Dia yang berbaik hati mengantarku," sahut Kurenai-sama, memegang tanganku, "Kau mau menungguiku?"

Entah kenapa aku mengangguk. Dan bahkan mengusulkan hal lain, "Aku akan memberitahu murid-murid Anda dulu, Kurenai-_sama_, lalu aku akan segera bergabung ke kamar bersalin."

Kurenai-_sama_ mengangguk, "Jangan lama-lama," sahutnya.

Aku mengangguk, dan segera keluar. Murid-murid Kurenai-_sama_—aku mengingat-ingat ... er, yang membawa anjing itu kan, ya? Kiba-_kun_, ya benar. Lalu Hinata-_san_, dan ... satu lagi, yang dulu bertempur dengan Kankurou ... Shino-_kun_? Aku berlari keluar rumah sakit, dan menyusuri jalan-jalan dengan cepat.

Ah, itu dia! Anjingnya menggonggong saat aku mendekat.

"Kiba-_kun_!" seruku.

Dia menoleh. "Temari-_san_? Ada apa?"

"Gurumu sudah akan melahirkan. Dia sudah ada di rumah sakit," sahutku.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera naik ke atas punggung anjingnya, dan berseru, "Ayo Akamaru! Kita beritahu Shino dan Hinata!" lalu sambil mencongklang di atas anjingnya ia berseru, "Terima kasih sudah diberi tahu, Temari-_san_!"

Aku kembali ke rumah sakit. _Medic-nin_-nya menyuruh aku langsung ke kamar bersalin setelah aku melapisi bajuku dengan baju steril rumahsakit. Aku langsung mendekat. Ia sedang memejamkan mata menahan sakit.

"Aku di sini, Kurenai-_sama_," bisikku.

Ia memegang tanganku erat-erat, dan dalam selang waktu antara kontraksi ia berbisik, "Sudah kau beri tahu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku bertemu Kiba-_kun_. Ia yang akan memberi tahu Shino-_kun_ dan Hinata-_san_," sahutku.

"Kau .. tidak memberi tahu Shikamaru?"

Aku tercengang. Eh ... bukankah dia punya janji yang harus dipenuhi pada Kurenai-_sama_? Mengapa aku sampai melupakannya? "Er, ... Kiba-_kun_ ... yang akan memberi tahunya," aku tergagap. Sial! Sial! Nanti Shika menyangka aku sengaja melupakannya, tidak memberi tahunya, dan semakin benci dia nanti padaku.

Sebentar.

Memangnya dia benci padaku?

Tidak.

Jadi?

Ehehe, mungkin itu rasa bersalahku saja? Mentang-mentang dia memutuskanku dengan alasan dia punya janji yang harus dipenuhi pada Kurenai-_sama_, maka aku tidak memberitahunya?

Sebentar, sebentar, siapa yang memutuskanku? Memang kita pernah jadian, sehingga sekarang bisa putus? Cih!

Tapi aku sudah tak mungkin berpikir lebih lanjut, sebab Kurenai-_sama_ sudah mulai berkontraksi lagi.

"Bukaan sembilan," sahut _midwife-nin_ yang sudah bersiap-siap.

Kurenai-_sama_ semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanganku, dan mulai mengerang.

"Tenang, Kurenai-_sama_," _midwife-nin _tadi membimbingnya, "kalau berteriak usahakan gigi tetap tertutup. Kalau tidak, nanti akan ada urat yang salah tempat. Tenang saja," sahutnya.

_Tenang saja_, rutukku, Kurenai-_sama_ pasti kesakitan, makanya dia mengerang begitu, dan _midwife-nin_ ini enak saja menyuruhnya tenang. Kalau aku, tentu saja akan mengamuk kalau dikatakan begitu. Er .. aku? Memang siapa yang mau melahirkan? Cih!

"Bukaan sepuluh. Ayo kita mengedan," sahut _midwife-nin_ itu, memberi aba-aba.

"Angkat kepala, usahakan dagu menempel di dada. Ya, begitu. Boleh mengedan hanya kalau sudah terasa kontraksi ya, Kurenai-_sama_? OK, mengedan, ambil napas ... satu ... dua .. buang napas, satu ... dua ... tiga, mengedan ... ambil napas, satu ... dua ... buang napas ... satu ... dua ... ayo, jangan berhenti, nanti bayinya tersangkut di jalan lahir, ayo sudah kelihatan rambutnya, hitam sekali, ayo nak, bantu _okaasan_ ya nak, jangan susah-susah keluarnya ya, ambil napas .. satu ...dua, buang napas .. satu .. dua .. tiga .. mengedan ... Yaaaaaa!"

Dan lengkingan tangis bayi itu bercampur dengan suara menjeblaknya pintu didorong oleh beberapa _shinobi,_ plus seekor anjing yang dikejar-kejar _medic-nin_ karena memaksa masuk.

"Sudah kubilang, anjing tidak boleh masuk ...er, Kurenai-_sama_? Sudah lahir? Syukurlah!" _medic-nin_ itu langsung berganti raut muka begitu melihat seorang bayi sedang dipotong tali ari-arinya, dilap dan dibungkus sebelum diserahkan pada Kurenai-_sama_. Yang menerimanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kurenai-_sama_ menoleh pada gerombolan yang baru masuk, "Laki-laki, Kiba! Dia laki-laki Hinata, Shino! Asuma-junior, katakan selamat berjumpa pada Shikamaru-_sensei_!" serunya, _euforia_. Wajah kesakitan tadi langsung saja hilang.

Eh, ada Shikamaru?

Kiba-_kun_ mendekatiku. "Aku bertemu dengannya waktu mau memberitahu Hinata. Aku teringat, dia kan pernah berjanji di makam Asuma-_sensei_," cengirnya lebar.

Tapi aku tidak sempat bereaksi karena wajah Kurenai-_sama_ tiba-tiba menahan sakit lagi. Herannya _midwife-nin_-nya tenang-tenang saja.

"OK, plasentanya mau keluar. Tidak akan sesusah bayinya, Kurenai-_sama_," sahutnya, dan membimbing lagi, "ambil napas ... satu .. dua .. buang napas .. satu ... dua ... tiga, mengedan ... nah ini dia," _midwife-nin_ itu menarik segumpal daging campur darah. "Selamat, Kurenai-_sama_. Tidak banyak pendarahan."

Aku menghela napas lega. Jadi ... begitu ya, melahirkan? Masih ada lagi yang dilahirkan selain bayi?

_Midwife-nin_ tadi kemudian membalikkan posisi bayi yang digendong Kurenai-_sama_ menjadi tengkurap di atas tubuh Kurenai-_sama_, dan membiarkannya mencari jalan sendiri ke arah payudara**(1)**. Dapat, dan secara refleks bayi kecil itu langsung menyedot, kencang sekali.

Mungkin melihat wajahku yang keheranan, ia berkata, "Itu IMD. Inisiasi Menyusui Dini. Jadi, bukan ibu yang menyusui anaknya, tapi anaknya yang menyusu. Yang aktif itu anaknya. Dalam 30 menit pertama sejak lahir, kalau anak tidak langsung dibuat menyusu, maka refleksnya akan hilang. Harus diajar lagi untuk menyusu, dan mungkin saja justru akan mengonsumsi susu botol," sahutnya menerangkan.

Hmh. Jadi, ada banyak sekali hal yang patut kuketahui dalam rangka menjadi ibu ya? Banyak sekali yang baru kuketahui! Er, siapa sih yang mau jadi ibu? Dari tadi kok aku memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh ya! Hmfh!

Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi, karena gerombolan _shinobi_ tadi sudah mengerumuni Kurenai-_sama_, dan berarti juga mengerumuniku, karena aku berdiri paling dekat.

"Se-sela-selamat, _Sensei_!"

"Mau diberi nama siapa, _Sensei_?"

"Mirip Asuma-_sensei_ sekali, ya?"

"_Woof_! _Woof_!"

Bahkan Akamaru-pun memberi selamat :P

Tapi Kurenai-_sama_ malah sedang memandang lekat-lekat padaku. "Shikamaru," katanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku, "Kau sudah berjanji akan melindunginya, bukan? Kau berjanji akan jadi guru baginya? Kau berjanji akan jadi orang dewasa yang _keren_ baginya, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, Kurenai-_sama_ terus memandangiku! Berbicara pada Shikamaru, tapi memandangiku!

Salah tingkah, aku menoleh pada Shikamaru, dan ia juga sedang salah tingkah rupanya. Aku kembali memandang Kurenai-_sama_, bertanya-tanya.

Ia melanjutkan, "Mengapa tidak sekalian saja kau janjikan ... akan ada _teman bermain_ untuk Asuma-junior?"

-o0o-

_Sepasang rusa, jantan dan betina, sedang asyik mengunyah potongan ubi dari tangan seorang wanita muda. Wanita itu asyik memperhatikan. Habis potongan ubi di tangannya, ia memasukkan tangannya lagi ke kantong di sampingnya, mengambil potongan-potongan ubi lagi, mengulangi lagi gerakan tadi, menyorongkan tangannya agar kedua rusa itu menyantap potongan ubi di tangannya._

_Ia sedang duduk berselonjor di bawah pohon yang rindang, dekat akar pohon besar itu, bersandar ke batang yang besar. __Perutnya membesar bulat. Dan di pangkuannya berbaring seorang pemuda berambut nanas, melipat tangan di dada, memejamkan mata, tak menganggap perut si wanita itu menghalangi._

"_Merepotkan! Dari sini tidak kelihatan awan-awan, dedaunan pohon menghalangi sih .." keluh pemuda itu. "Kenapa sih harus di sini?"_

"_Kalau awan-awan, di Suna juga ada. Tapi hutan seperti ini tidak ada di sana," wanita muda itu acuh, meneruskan memberi makan rusa-rusa itu. Sesaat mereka terdiam, asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing—meski si pemuda boleh dibilang tidak berkegiatan :P_

"_Hey, Shika ..."_

"_Hn,"_

"_Kau tidak pernah takut gagal dalam misi? __Mati sebelum menyelesaikan misi?"_

_Hening sejenak._

"_Pernah."_

"_Dan kau tak pernah berpikir, bahwa kematian dalam misi juga akan menjadi penghalang buatmu dalam memenuhi janjimu pada Kurenai-sama?"_

_Shikamaru terdiam._

"_Kalau demikian, kenapa dulu kau menganggap aku sebagai penghalang dalam memenuhi janjimu? Kematian justru akan menjadi penghalang, bukan pernikahan …"_

_Wanita muda itu tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Shikamaru mendadak bangkit, mendekatinya hingga dekat sekali dan …_

_Rusa betina itu bingung. __Tangan manusia yang tadi mengulurkan potongan ubi, mendadak ditarik. Ia menoleh pada pasangannya. Pasangannya sedang memandang apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua manusia itu. Rusa betina itu juga mengikuti, memandang kedua manusia itu. Keduanya kemudian saling memandang. Lalu mengangkat bahu _(er, ... rusa bisa mengangkat bahu? Anggap saja bisa ya!)_ Dan keduanya mencari-cari, menemukan kantong yang berisi potongan ubi, menariknya agar lebih dekat, dan dengan cuek menyantapnya langsung dari sana, sampai habis._

**FIN**

**(1)** Tolong ya, ini adegan bayi sedang berusaha menyusu, jadi jangan diasumsikan yang lain-lain :)

Untuk yang ingin tahu, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru dan Temari pada saat kamera beralih sudut pengambilan gambar (ciee), tanyakan saja langsung pada rusa-rusanya Shikamaru, ya! Soalnya Ambu juga nggak tahu :P

_Midwife-nin_, Ambu anggap saja ada bidan ninja :P

Dan, Ambu agak bingung dalam soal pemanggilan. Apakah Temari memanggil Kurenai dengan _-sama_? Apakah Kurenai memanggil Temari dengan _–san_? Dan seterusnya... Mohon bimbingannya! Terima kasih sebelumnya :D


End file.
